High throughput genotyping and DNA sequencing for studying the genetic contributions to human health and disease. CIDR is a valuable national resource for cutting-edge genetic research. CIDR was established at the Johns Hopkins University in 1996. CIDR provides high quality next generation sequencing and genotyping services to investigators working to discover genes that contribute to disease. On-site statistical geneticists provide valuable insight into analysis issues as they relate to study design, data production and quality control. Completed studies encompass over 200 phenotypes across 900 projects and over 1.2 million samples from over 300 different principal investigators located world-wide. The impact is evidenced by over 1,190 peer-review publications.